


You're What?

by Denise



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise/pseuds/Denise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonas tells Sam a secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're What?

You're What??

By

Denise

 

 

 

"You're not serious?" Sam asked, looking around for the guys. This had to be a joke.

 

"Why wouldn't I be serious?" Jonas asked, snagging an uneaten French fry off her plate.

 

"Jonas, you're what? Thirty-five?"

 

"Earth years. But Kelowna's rotation around the sun is shorter than Earth's so I'm forty there."

 

"And you've never had sex?"

 

He shook his head. "The genders are segregated for schooling and then I went straight into the University and then the Government program." He shrugged. "Doctor Kieran was looking for a genetically suitable mate for me."

 

Sam nodded slowly,  raising her hand to massage her forehead. "Jonas..." She looked up. "It would probably be best if you don't tell Colonel O'Neill about this...or anyone else for that matter." He stared at her. "Just trust me," she said.

 

A forty year old virgin. The next thing she knew, they'd be inviting Ba'al over for dinner.

 


End file.
